1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device that emits light using a field emission property, and a display device including the light emission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emitter array FEA electron emission device is provided with cathode and gate electrodes as driving electrodes for controlling electron emission units and emission of electrons thereof. Materials having a low work function or a high aspect ratio are used for an electron emission unit in the FEA electron emission device. For example, carbon-based materials such as carbon nanotubes, graphite, and diamond-like carbon have been developed to be used in an electron emission unit in order for electrons to be easily emitted by an electrical field in a vacuum.
The plurality of electron emission units are arrayed on a substrate to form an electron emission device. The electron emission device is combined with another substrate on which phosphor layers and anode electrodes are formed to form an electron emission display device.